ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Dreams (Magic Kingdom/Florida Disneyland) Transcript
This is the Transcript for Disney Dreams at The Magic Kingdom (Florida Disneyland) in Walt Disney World Which is Located in The Rivers of America. Transcript Male Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. The Magic Kingdom would like to inform you that the thrilling spectacle of Disney Dreams is now fifteen minutes away. So that you may more fully enjoy Disney Dreams, the Lights and Area of The Rivers of America will be dimmed. For your own safety, and that of others, we request that you remain in the same area until the lights return to normal. Also of the comfort and safety of those around you, we ask that you refrain from smoking before and during the performance, as well as taking any flash photography. Now, get ready for the sensation you'll never forget Disney Dreams. Starting in just fifteen minutes. Thank You. Female Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. The Magic Kingdom would like to inform you that the thrilling spectacle of Disney Dreams is now ten minutes away. So that you may more fully enjoy Disney Dreams, the Lights and Area of The Rivers of America will be dimmed. For your own safety, and that of others, we request that you remain in the same area until the lights return to normal. Also of the comfort and safety of those around you, we ask that you refrain from smoking before and during the performance, as well as taking any flash photography. Now, get ready for the sensation you'll never forget Disney Dreams. Starting in just ten minutes. Thank You. Male Announcer: And Now, Prepare for a show of Magic, Music, and Wishes. As The Magic Kingdom of Florida Disneyland Proudly Presents, Disney Dreams! (The lights go out around the Rivers of America. Spot lights begin to circle around the facade of the Rivers of America. Suddenly shattered glass is heard and the sound of water falling. The spotlights turn towards the main window of the Rivers of America as water begins to pour out of it. Some bricks fall out and water comes out of the holes. The theme for the show begins. Tinkerbell is seen (as a projection, like everything else in the show for fireworks)at the top of the Rivers of America and sends down Pixie Dust. Then the Second Star to the Right Begin to Play.) Children Chorus: The second star to the right. Shines in the night for you. To tell you that the dreams you plan Really can come true.The second star to the right. Shines with a light that's rare. And if it's Never Land you need It's light will lead you there. Twinkle, twinkle little star. So I'll know where you are. Gleaming in the skies above. Lead us to the one who loves us. (Mist screens go up) Ally Dawson: Ah, What a Perfect Night to Dream! Right, Donald? Donald Duck: You Betcha, Ally! Sora: Well, You Two are Having Fun! Mickey Mouse: You Know, Guys, To Dream. Ally: Look, My Songbook! It Will Take Us to The Magic Kingdom and Anywhere Else Where Dreams Could Take Us. Sora: Wow! Mickey: Can Your Songbook Write New Songs or Having Old Ones? Ally: Sora and Mickey, It's Time to Go on an Magic Journey. Places Beyond Where Dreams Come True for You and Me. All We Need is Faith and Trust. Oh Yeah, And a Little Bit of Dust. Pixie Dust. Mickey: (Laughs) That's a Great Idea, Ally! Ally and Donald: Hey, Tinkerbell! Where Are You? Sora and Mickey: Tinkerbell! Donald: We Need You, Tink! Mickey: Tinkerbell! Ally: Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell? Oh No! My Songbook is Magic. Donald: Ally's Songbook, Get Back Here! Sora: The Box! Mickey: Don't Let the Songbook Get Away, Ally! Sora: Ally and Donald! (Then the Water of the Fountains Appears, as Donald and Ally Trying to Capture Her Songbook) Ally: Ha! Gotcha! Uh-Oh! Both: Whoaaaaaaaaaaa! (Then the Songbook Destorys the Box for the Second Time as The Fireworks Pop Out of the Rivers of America Buildings) Donald: Aw, Now What Your Songbook Have Done! All the Magic is All Over the Place. Ally: Songbook! Come Back! I Don't Know What's Got Into You! (After the explotion the Rivers of America is pitch black. A light shines upon the window of Belle's Castle Dining Room. Lumiere the Candlelight Appears) Donald: Where's Your Songbook Now! Ally: There It Is! Both: Huh? Lumiere: Bonjour! it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents -your dinner! (Sings) Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest. Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff, It's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes. They can sing, they can dance After all, Miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest. Oui, our guest. Be our guest! (Then Mrs. Potts Appears as She Making Bubbles from Her Funnel. Also, The Water Effects Begin to Dance with Various Colors. As the Instrumental Version of Be Our Guest Continues, There's a large bubble montage of Disney movies and TV shows, where scenes and characters from major classic animated, live action, Pixar movies, and Disney Channel shows appear in floating bubbles.Scenes from Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, The Little Mermaid, Camp Rock, Princess Protection Program, Disney Junior Series, Kingdom Hearts Series, So Random!, PrankStars, The Muppets (2011) and More pop and float across the screen. Then the Brust of Fireworks and Water Fountains Begin to Dance to the Beat of Music) Lumiere and The Chorus: Course by course, one by one. 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up. But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! (As the Tune of Can Can is Heard, the Spinning Fireworks and Water Fountains is Dancing for One Last Time Until the Next Scene. Rivers of America Goes Black Again.) Ally: Where are We Now? Donald: I Don't Know! But Sounds Like There's a Song Going On. (Then the Mist Screens Revealed to Have a Scene from The Brave Little Toaster with a Song Called City of Light.) Toaster: Life is like a Journey on a Road That's Within. Head Says You Should Stay, But Your Heart Says to Begin. So You Go. Blanky, Lampy, Radio and Kirby: But You Don't Wanna Go. Lampy: Light Shines like a Diamond in the City at Night. Radio: When that Diamond Shines You Know That Everything's All Right. Kirby: But You Know, We Got a Way to Go. All: Time Flies by in the City of Light. Time Stands Still in the Country. There's No Time for a Fuss and a Fight. As We Travel the Land. And I'd Be Satisfied Just to Be Not Denied. To Reside with Some Pride While I Ride to the City, the City of Light. (Then the Song and Scene is Over, as the Light Shows to Ally and Donald in the Cave of Wonders. One of Them Rubs the Lamps, as the Fireworks Explodes a Little When the Genie is Released from the Lamp.) Ally: How Cool, a Genie is Blue and Friendly. Donald: Can We Join Him? Ally: That's a Not Bad Idea! Genie: Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip. And then make the sucker disappear? (Then A lot of Fireworks is Shooting from Tom Sawyer Island, as the Genie, Ally and Donald Dances on the Mist Screens) Genie: You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend like me. You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! (Then the Sign on the Mist Screen Said "Clap" with a the Blue Flashing Light Around the Area of Rivers of America. Then Donald and Ally Appears on the Magic Carpet and They Landed in the 1910s Town and Now They're on a Scene of The Happiest Millionare.) John Lawless: Well now, ain't this an elegant neighborhood All the residents dressed so fine One day off the boat am I With a job that's nearly mine 'Tis a job with an elegant millionaire And his elegant family Today I move from immigrant to high society. Now you may call that luck And you may call it fortune, But me, meself, I call it..... Fortuosity, that's me byword. Fortuosity, me twinkle in the eye word .Sometimes castles fall to the ground ,But that's where four leaf clovers are found Fortuosity, lucky chances Fortuitious little happy happen-stances. I don't worry 'cause everywhere I see That every bit of life is lit by Fortuosity. (Then the Fountains of Water Appears with Colors Red, White and Blue, As the Screen Mists Shows Some Scenes from The Happiest Millionare.) John Lawless: Fortuosity, lucky chances. Fortuitious little happy happen-stances. I keep smilin', 'cause my philosophy. Is do your best and leave the rest to Fortuosity. I keep smilin', 'cause my philosophy. Is do your best and leave the rest to Fortuosity! (As the Song Ends, The Rivers of America and Tom Sawyer Island Goes Black for Another Time. Donald and Ally Still Appears, But Only in Their Shadows. Then the Scene from Mary Poppins Appears.) Bert: Come on, mateys, step in time. Step in time. Chorus: Step in time, step in time. Step in time, step in time. Never need a reason, Never need a rhyme. Step in time, you step in time! Bert: Kick Your Knees Up. Chorus: Kick your knees up, step in time. Kick your knees up, step in time. Never need a reason, Never need a rhyme. Kick your knees up, step in time. Bert: Flap like a birdie! Chorus: Flap like a birdie, step in time. Flap like a birdie, step in time Never need a reason, Never need a rhyme Flap like a birdie, step in time. Bert: Round the Chimney! Chorus: Round the chimney, step in time. Round the chimney, step in time Never need a reason, Never need a rhyme. Round the chimney, step in time. (Then the Fountains of Water Appears with Different Colors, the Chimney Sweepers and Bert Dances.) All: Step in Time! (Then the Last Bit of Fireworks and Fountains of Water Appears. Then the Jungle Transforms, as Donald and Ally is Wearing Their Safairi Outfits. Then the Mist Screen Appears with King Louie on It.) King Louie: Abahbeedoopdoopdoobeedoop. Now I'm the king of the swingers ohhhh the jungle VIP. I've reached the top and had to stop And that's what's been botherin' me. I wanna be a man, mancub And stroll right into town. And be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkin around! Oh, oobee doo Monkeys: Hoopdeewee. King Louie: wanna be like yoo-hoo-hoo. I wanna walk like you. Talk like you, toooo. You'll see it's true. An ape like mee-e-e. Can learn to be huu-uuu-uman too-oo-oo! (Then the Fountains of Waters Appears Again with Scenes from the Jungle Book on the Mist Screens While Donald and Ally Dances.) Baloo: Heyyy! Both: Yoo--hoo-hoo! I wanna be like you-oo-oo. I wanna talk like you. Walk like you, too-oo-oo. You'll see it's true-oo-oo. Someone like me-ee-ee. Can learn to be Like someone like me. Baloo: TAKE me home daddy. Both: Can learn to be Like someone like you. King Louie: One More Time. Baloo: Yeahhhh! Can learn to be Like someone like meEEEEE. seedeedabapbapbadehdootleDAAtnDAAtnDAAtnDAAtnDAATn...? Maaaan. (Then the Fireworks and Fountains of Water Re-appear Again as the Scene Have Finished. Then the Scene Transform as The Princess Scene and Along with the Song Called I See the Light.) Rapunzel: All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing. Just how blind I've been. Flynn Rider: Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go. Both: And at last I see the light Flynn: And it's like the fog is lifted. Both: And at last I See the Light! Rapunzel: And it's like the sky is new. Both: And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you, Now that I see you! (Then the Princess Scene is Over, With One Spark of Fireworks. Then the Rivers of America and Tom Sawyer Island is Pitch Black. Also, Donald and Ally Returns with Laterns on Their Hands.) Ally: Where Are We Now? Donald: I Don't Know, But We'll Get the Songbook of Yours in No Time. Ally: Let's Do Shadow Puppets. (They Do Shadow Puppets Like a Rabbit, a Elephant and Frog. Then Dr. Facilier's Shadow Appears.) Donald: Uh-Oh! Ally: Let's Get My Songbook Before Something Bad Happens. Donald: Good Idea. Run! Dr. Facilier: Don't you disrespect me little man. Don't you derogate or deride. You're in my world now, not your world. And I've got friends on the other side. His Friends of the Other Side: He's got friends on the other side. (Then Donald and Ally is Trapped on the Little Bubble with Ally's Songbook. While the Fire Effects and Fireworks Appears. Then Scene is Dark Again and Now, It Features Captain Hook Appears.) Captain Hook: Well, Well Well! If There's Isn't Ally Dawson and Her Sidekick. I Am Going to Give Your Songbook Away and Dump It Into the Sea. (Then He Threw Donald and Ally Into the Seas with Ally's Songbook. Then Ursula Appears, as Donald and Ally Tries to Run Away.) Ally: This is Bad! Urusla: Hello! (Cackles) Donald: Let's Run...Wak! Ally, Help Me! Ally: Donald! Ursula: I See Him Wiggle Like a Worm on a Hook. Captain Hook: Maleficent! Get Them! (Then the Fire Effects Appears with Some Fireworks, as Maleficent's Evil Laugh is Heard.) Donald: Were Doomed! Ally: Someone, Help Us! Captain Hook: There's Nothing That You Two Can't Do! (Laughs) Peter Pan: Donald and Ally, I'll Save You. Hook, You Old Codfish. This Time, You've Gone Too Far! Captain Hook: Come down boy, if you have a taste for cold steel! Peter Pan: Ha! Ha! Watch This, Fellas! (Tinkerbell Appears Came to the Rescue) Donald, Peter Pan and Ally: Tinkerbell! Ally: My Songbook! Thank You, Peter! Peter Pan: Let's Put Your Songbook and the Box Back Where It's Belong. (Then Captain Hook Get Sucked Away inside the Box.) Captain Hook: Blithering blockhead, that cursed Peter Pan! Scurvy Brat! Peter Pan: Hook you codfish, here. You're mine Hook. Say your prayers Hook. Captain Hook: Nooooooooooooooooooo! (Then the Fireworks is Blasted from Tom Sawyer Island.) Ally: Thank You Again, Peter! Peter Pan: We Did It, Ally! That Show Him. Donald: Let's Go Home. Sora: Well, You Did It! You Two Save the Day! Donald: Yeah, Sora, The Magic is Back! Ally: Including My Songbook! Mickey: Gosh! Now, Everyone Can Fly! Sora: We Can Fly Beyond the Second Star! Peter Pan: Right, You Four! Here We Go! Sora and Mickey: We Can Fly! (Ally and Everyone Laughs) Chorus: Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh bells Here we go! Like a reindeer in the sky. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Peter Pan, Sora, Donald, Mickey and Ally: We Can Fly! (Then the Fountains of Water, Fireworks and Fire Effects is Going On with Clips from Disney Movies and Disney Channel is on the Mist Screen.) Chorus: And when you bring him my way. Each time we say "Goodnight". We'll thank the little star that shines. The second from the right. Mickey: So Imagination, Huh? Haha! (Before the show ends. and disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the Rivers of America and Tom Sawyer Island. Then the Song Called Fly to Your Heart Which Performed by Selena Gomez is Heard as the Fountain of Water is Dancing Around the Rivers of America.) Male Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. The Magic Kingdom of Florida Disneyland hope that you have enjoyed the thrilling spectacle of Disney Dreams!. We're kind to ask that you make sure your party is together, take small children by the hand, and take all your personal belongings. For your own safety, and that of others, we request that you slowly walk to the exit of the Areas of Frontierland and Librety Square. Also of the comfort and safety of those around you, we ask that you refrain from playing with any birghtly lit items you may have purchased. And Now, Please Enjoy the Rest of Your Stay at The Magic Kingdom of Florida Disneyland, Part of The Walt Disney World Resort. Good Night. Category:Walt Disney World Resort